Asimati
Asimati (The Genie) is a generous djinn, who wanders the lands, granting wishes to the common folk and Fairy Tales. Appearance To be added. Personality Helpful They don't care what your status is or how old you are, they'll help you by granting a few wishes in order for you to live better. They'll lend you their lamp if he truly believes you aren't lying to them. He goes around what ever area he is in and help innocent people by granting them their wishes. They'll know if you're lying to them and will still help you, albeit as little as possible if they deem them unworthy They always makes promises to others and will always keep them. They'll take the promise into consederation every time they will grant a wish that will affect the promise. They'll always remember it even if the person they promised it to has long passed away. One can also depend on them to finish the job or grant the desired wish, albeit, sometimes it's forced Open-Minded They will grant any wish that mean a lot to a person as long as the person has a good reason. They won't turn their cheek away from someone who is poor and in need of money or to someone who looks healthy but needs medicine. If that person has a good reason, they'll grant that wish, even one of the big wishes, in order to help that person Lazy They don't have to do anything they don't have to. The only times they'll do something is if someone wishes for it to be done, but if they didn't wish it, then they, most likely, will never do it. He prefers to just lay adrift on his cloud the whole day if he can. They have all the time in the world, why do things now when they can be done in the future Curious Because in the past, they were handed down like a toy to kings or was trapped alone in a cave in his there lamp, they have not seen how much the world has grown and changed. Whenever they arrive somewhere new or is shown something new, they'll direct all their time and attention on the new item or place. Rebellious Passed down by kings in the past, they refuse to bow down or listen to anyone unless that person holds their lamp. They won't go down without a fight and will stand their ground in a fight. Even if someone does have their lamp, they will try their hardest to play around with their words, to annoy their master and waster a wish. Mischievous When not in a lazy mood, they can be found in playing tricks on the people near him. They'll convince a kid to wish something like a prank and they'll just laugh it of as the people go into panic. They won't and never will go to the point of someone getting hurt though. They keep their pranks safe and easily fixable, as to not damage the area too much. Skills and Weaknesses *Skilled with the spear, in order to protect his lamp *Can make your wishes come true *Intelligence that comes with the power of the cosmos *Adept with magic of any kind *Shape-shifting *Immortal *Floats *Limited Magical Power *Is mistrustful of others *Not good at communicating with living beings *Laziness that comes with power *Will need to recharge inside their lamp after using too much power *Has no choice but to listen to his master/mistress *Can only move in an area with a 10 foot radius *Is Naive on topics about human emotion and actions *Will Constantly do tricks and pranks *Is basically a child despite his intelligence *Can't say no *His Lamp Likes and Dislikes : [ ❤ ] Freedom : [ ❤ ] Shiny Objects : [ ❤ ] Cute things : [ ❤ ] Innocent Humans : [ ❤ ] Organic Life : [ ❤ ] Outside World : [ ❤ ] Pranks : [ ❤ ] His spear : [ ✘ ] Being Chained up : [ ✘ ] Captivity : [ ✘ ] Corruption : [ ✘ ] Being Scolded : [ ✘ ] Being Forced : [ ✘ ] Dull colors : [ ✘ ] Being in his lamp : [ ✘ ] Trusting others Trivia : → Theme Songs *To be added. Quotes * References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Characters